Thinking of you
by Hi-Karu Tenhi
Summary: Kagome realizes that InYasha will never pick between herself and Kikyo while they both live, so she takes things into her ow hands to help him pick.


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kagome looked around her room one final time. She smiled at the irony of it all, never before in her life had her room looked this great, and now that she was never coming back, it was perfect. With a sigh she closed the door to her room, shouldered her yellow backpack, and made her way down through the house and outside. The gentle spring breeze wafted about her, sending small blossoms from the scared tree apoun her head and shoulders, the sun shone down as bright as Kagome could ever remember. But even the gorgeous day couldn't bring her spirits up, deep down she knew InuYasha wouldn't pick between her and Kikyo, he would not accept her love if they were both still living. Well as long as Kikyo was walking, and talking he wouldn't pick, so she had to fix that.

Breathing deeply she steeled her into her mind what she had to do, and prayed for the strength to carry it out. Engulfed in pink light, floating between time and space, where nothing meant anything, she let her mind wonder. She thought of Hojo, and smiled, she really did love Hojo, and she was fairly certain, if she never would have meet InuYasha she could have lived happily with him, and loved him wholly. But the sad truth hung in the still air, and she couldn't deny it. She was not only in love with InuYasha, but she knew, that she didn't want to ever live apart from him. The light faded, and the star's hung around the sky, just starting to peak out.

In the lush meadow, she cleared her mind, and felt out for her missing piece of her soul, the piece that now Kikyo housed. Kagome had found that she had this power long ago but had never told anyone, in fear that InuYasha would use it to get to Kikyo. She felt the light tug draw her, and she went without thought. Even if she noticed anything she worked not to think about. She had to keep his connection, and not loose it, she couldn't lose Kikyo, so she could not think about anything else.

Walking to the east toward the small river Kagome came to a fork in the road, one way lead to her soul, and the other to InuYasha. With all her heart she wanted to go to the left to him, and forget all about her crazy plan and just forget she could ever come up with something as crazy as what she had set out to do. But she knew she couldn't slowly and with great effort she was able to move herself to the right. The air was cooling now, and the stars shown brighter, Kagome smiled. The night was her favorite time, everything was so quite and mysterious it always felt like anything could happen. Careful to just count her steps and keep her mind empty she tried to keep a soft crunching sound out of her mind. She looked up ahead and her heart sank. InuYasha was there. Breathing the whole time she walked up to him.

"Kagome, what are you doing back so soon?" his voice was soft, and his hands were pure pleasure against her face. And once more her heart broke all over again, about this stupid love triangle.

"InuYasha no… just leave me alone" Kagome managed to choke out as she tried turning away, when she felt pressure on her forearm, she looked and there he was holding on to her.

"Kagome what's the matter with you?"

Chocking back tears and calming her heart she looked into his golden eyes "InuYasha, I want you to know I love you. I love you by myself, and for myself for myself, and it has nothing to do with Kikyo … ok?" and at that she broke free and ran off into the wood

At long last she come to Kikyo's shield, and passed through. In the center Kikyo was sitting next to a small fire. Without a word Kagome went and sat by her, they sat staring into the flames for a long time before Kikyo broke the trance.

"Kagome, what do you want?" her voice was cool, and sad as it always was.

"I come to talk about InuYasha" Kagome had managed to put herself back together and spoke strong.

"Humm" she nodded but they still did not make any sort of eye contact or move.

"Kikyo, I know you don't like me, but we do have something in common—"

"InuYasha" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"And I love him… so im going to make him happy." She looked up at Kikyo eyes her own brimming with hot tears. "I am going to let him be with you" before she even finished her sentence she pulled a arrow out of her yellow backpack and plunged the single arrow deep into her heart. Gasping and holding the arrow in place, she smiled up at Kikyo in her last moments "Please make him happy. Please don't let this be in vain. He really dose love you--" just before Kagome's body fell to the ground Kikyo grabbed the body and cradled it.


End file.
